Changes and Firsts
by VampireShades
Summary: What if things happened just a bit differently? Christian has been a vampire for nearly 300 years and has found Ana, A young very beautiful newborn who asks for his help and knowledge on what being a vampire is like. But when Christian falls for her charm, wit, and beauty will she be willing to love a 300 year old vampire back?
1. Chapter 1

Christian's Pov

I walk along the roof top of the dark building. The night breeze blows through my short, copper coloured hair. I take a deep breath in and catch a scent, my head snaps up and I listen intently for footsteps. I hear two sets, but one is further than the other. I look down and stop dead in my tracks. Now if I had a heart it would've skipped a beat. There was a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair, pale skin and bright red eyes…. Wait! Red eyes?! I heard 2 sets of footsteps. I follow the girls gaze and there's a man, Oh No! I jump and the wind sweeps my hair back. I hit the ground lighter than a feather would but she still heard me. Her eyes flashed to me and she bared her teeth a hiss escaping her mouth. I smile a full all American smile she grabs my throat and pushes me against the brick wall. "What" she seethes "What are you doing?" I say and smirk as I watch the irritation flick across her face "Trying to catch my dinner!" she snaps angrily. She looks toward the man oblivious to our little conversation she licks her fangs and runs letting me fall to the ground. Before I made any sense of what was about to happen she was already there her teeth stuck in the man's neck. I looked into his eyes that were filled with fear and then they closed as his body went limp and he dropped to the ground. I looked at her in disgust. She smiled at my expression as I watched her wipe away some blood that was dripping down the side of her mouth "What never drunken human blood before" she said sarcastically… "Yes" I replied slowly "Many, Many years ago" and shuddered at the memories of 'the old me'. She walked towards me "How _many _years ago" she challenged, I contemplated on whether or not I should tell her "300 years" I said quietly. I heard her gasp "what!" she almost yelled. I gave her a chilling look that silenced her immediately. She ran up to me at break neck speed the air whooshing behind her. She stopped in front of me. She let out a long slow breath on my face, her eyes inviting me to take a whiff. I sniffed and inhaled sharply the memories of the sweet taste of blood coursing through my body. _I have to get out of here_ I thought _I'm not that person anymore_. I spun around and was about to run when I felt a hand on my shoulder and it spun me around "How do you do it?" she demanded I glared at her "Control" I said through gritted teeth.

Ana's Pov

My throat is burning. My new life sucks. Every waking moment of the day it feels like a white hot branding iron is being slowly pushed down my throat. A tear falls down my cheek. "Why?" I whisper as I wipe the tear away. I hear some footsteps and my throat burns I whip my head around and follow my nose out into an alley way where I see a man. He's got jet black hair and it is slicked back. The beam of the street lights shining on his gel. He turns and I step back blending into the shadowed concrete walls. I can hear his heart beating faster as if he's scared he turns back around and carries on walking. I follow slowly behind being careful not to attract his attention. I hear a light thud and turn. My eyes flare as I bare my teeth and hiss. I notice his eyes they are grey they sort of glow in the darkness his posture radiates strength and he looks wise. His hair is a copper colour long but short at the same time. He's perfect. 7.3 Split seconds has gone by and he is smiling a dazzling white toothed smile and I notice his fangs. I grab his throat and push him up against the wall "What" I seethe. "What are you doing?" he asks while smirking at me. I feel a ping of irritation "Trying to catch my dinner!" I snap angrily. I look towards the man walking away. I lick my fangs and let go of the perfect man and ran to the human. I swung him around and looked at him his eyes where drowning in fear. "I'm sorry" I whispered. I stepped behind him and sunk my teeth into his neck. The burning was soothed and unfortunately it still remained but it was bearable. I felt the man go limp and dropped him. I smiled at the perfect man as his face was covered in disgust. "What" I yelled "Never drunken human blood before". His face looked pained and he replied slowly "Yes, Many, Many years ago" I saw him shudder as if he was remembering something bad. I walked towards him "How many years" I replied curiosity becoming me. There was a long pause "300 years" he said and I gasped "What" I nearly yelled. He gave be a look that could kill and I closed my mouth as soon as I saw it. I ran up to him. I was willing to torture this man because he is like the one that made me this monster. I let out a breath knowing that the smell of human blood was still lingering in my mouth. His eyes widened and he quickly spun around I grabbed his arm and flung him back. "How do you do it?" I demanded trying not to plead. He glared at me as his eyes swam with memories "Control" he said through gritted teeth. I had to know more. I wanted to see my family again but I knew that if I did they wouldn't be alive by the end of my visit. I wanted …. No! I needed to learn control and he was going to teach me weather he liked it or not.

Ana's Pov

The sun is rising. I watch it from the shadows of the alley way. You see I can't stand in the sun anymore. I can't relish the feeling of warmth. I can't be in it for longer than a second. When I first became a vampire I was out for a run and I felt like I was being watched or something, I shrugged the feeling off and kept on running. I heard a cough and turned around, there was a man there. I turned back around and started to sprint but I heard a whoosh and that's when I felt an unbearable pain in my neck. I couldn't scream, I couldn't do anything. Then the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground behind a bush. My throat was on fire and so was the rest of my body. My skin was peeling and flesh was detaching. At first I didn't know what to do so I went to run under a tree but I blinked and I was there. As soon as I hit the shade my wounds began to heal. I let out a frustrated scream. I didn't know what was happening to me. I was brought out of my flash back when Christian said "So what do you want to know?".

Christian's Pov

I was walking home one day, Home to my wife Kate and my beautiful 6 year old daughter Mia when I was turned. I had felt a sharp pain in my head like I was hit by a crow bar. I woke to the sun burning my skin, and a tall lady, with long, light brown hair and pale red eyes. Alarmed I spun around slowly trying to remember where I was. But I didn't know. I yelled "WHERE AM I?" I heard a loud slow woman's laugh. She walked up to me with an intense gaze. "You are mine" she said with a small smile. "I am your master, My name is Elena but you call me master" I screamed when I saw her fangs. What is this? Who is she? "I need to get home to my wife and child" I pleaded. She laughed again "Ha! You mean them?" She pointed to a wall. I turned around and saw my wife and daughter hanging on the wall. My lugs seized and I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!". My head was spinning how could this happen! "What kind of monster are you!" I demanded who in their right minds would kill an innocent little girl and a beautiful woman. No no no! This cannot be happening. I feel my eyes well up and I cry not a manly cry it's a wail type cry. I scream and I thrash. I am livid. Why did she do this! This Elena person. How could she do this to my baby and wife? She yells "Oh calm down you big baby they are just petty humans" I turned "Petty? Did you just call the only two people in the world that I love Petty? How dare you, You don't even know them" Wait what does she mean _they _are just humans? What the hell am I? "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She looks at me her eyes burning into mine "Forget the love for the humans you had" she says "Don't forget them, Just the love and you will be fine. Be calm. Just breathe. I am good. I am Elena, Your master" I look at her "Forget love, I will be fine, Be calm, Just breathe, You are good, Elena, Master" Master was just a breath as it came out of my mouth. "What am I? Who am I". She looks at me with her red eyes "She licks her fangs "You are a Vampire"

I am Christian Grey.

A Vampire


	2. Chapter 2

Christian's Pov

"So what do you want to know?" I look at Ana. Such a beautiful name and it's suits her perfectly. She reminds me so much of Kate, The long brown hair. Her body, Oh her beautiful body. So soft to touch. Ana looked like she could be Kate's little sister. I miss Kate a lot but my heart aches for Mia. Mia my baby girl whom I miss so much.

Ana's Pov

Christian is crying and what the heck am I supposed to do? Comfort him? Ask him if he's alright? He just asked me what I wanted to know now he's crying. "Christian are you alright?" I ask nervously. He looks at me his face looks so pained I walk to him and put my arm around him. He relaxes a little bit "Christian if you don't mind me asking, why are you crying?" He shrugs his shoulder so my arm falls. He jumps up and looks down at me "No reason. I'm fine". I look up at him "Well lets start training then" I stand up and walk past him and smirk as he looks at me weird. "What do you mean training?" he asks. I turn around slowly a bit disappointed "I thought you were going to train me not to want to rip into someone as soon as I see them?" he smiles "Um? No I thought I was just telling you how I do it?" I sit down again "O.k then go ahead" and gesture for him to sit down. He walks to the chair and sighs as he sits down. "Now how old are you?" I ask him getting comfortable in my chair and smile at him. "Well Ana I was turned at 25 and I have been 25 for 314 years." I gape at him "You were so young! Did you have any family?" He stares at me for a long time then looks at his knotted fingers "Yes I was young" and doesn't answer my other question I frown at him. Why didn't he answer? I ask him again "What about family?" "Um…Both my parents died" Hmmm I wonder if he had a girlfriend. "Did your parents know about you? I mean you being a vampire and all?" "No. The day I turned into a vampire is the day I went missing. My parents never stopped looking for me" I see how sad his face is and I decide to change the subject. "So what do you eat?"

Christians Pov

"So what do you eat?" she asks ever so innocently I give a half-hearted shrug "Animals. You know Elk, Mountain Lion, Bear. Most warm blooded things. Except humans of course" I chuckle to myself but she frowns obviously not enjoying my little joke. "Ana? How old are you?" She looks at me "I'm 21. But I've been a vampire for a year and a half so 22" I feel my mouth hit the floor "WHAT! I thought I was turned young but your life was only just beginning. She giggles a sweet little laugh. Talk about over reacting I smile a big white toothed smile and she stops laughing and her breath hitches and she coughs a little bit. I jump up and race to her "Are you o.k Ana?" she laughs more and bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm fine Christian no need to worry" She pats my shoulder and I relax under her touch like before when she put her arm around me. I only shrugged her off because whenever Kate touched me I would realx and the hug her and kiss her and laugh. But with Ana who I just met less then 12 hours ago I can't hug or kiss her. I don't want to scare her away. I feel like she's what I've been waiting for, for 300 years. I feel like she will help me lose the demons I have been trying to get rid of since Kate and Mia died, and since Elena.


End file.
